tvsuperhumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Davison
Andrew Steven Davison (created as Project A) is one of the main characters in ''Superhuman''. He is the older brother of Brielle, Caleb, Diego, and Elena, as well as the son of Thomas, and the adoptive son of Joan. He possesses the main power of Super Strength. Since he is the only one of his siblings with this power, he is the strongest of them. He is currently 18 years old. He is “portrayed” by Noah Centineo. Biography Normal Kids In this episode, Andrew and his siblings are going about their normal lives when their mother, Joan, suggests that they start going to school and living like normal kids. Escape Artist In this episode, Andrew, Brielle, and Diego try to hunt for the criminal who broke into their lab, but end up in a little bit of trouble and need to call for backup. Dancing With Destruction In this episode, the kids go to their first school dance, but Diego doesn’t trust the girl Madison who agrees to go with Andrew, but he wants everyone to like her, and almost everyone does. Powers & Abilities Known Bionics * Super Strength * Laser Vision * Fire/Ice Breath * Electricity Direction Other Abilities * Martial Arts * Durability Family Diego Davison Main article: Andrew and Diego Diego is Andrew’s youngest brother who has the main bionic power of Turbo Leap. They appear to be pretty close, and Andrew assumed that Diego was jealous of Madison even though he was actually right. They fight and tease each other sometimes. They seem to have a good relationship overall. Brielle Davison Main article: Andrew and Brielle Brielle is Andrew’s younger sister who has the main bionic power of Super Speed. They seem to get along very well and have seemed to give each other good advice and make each other feel better when the other is sad. They have fought and teased each other before too. Still, their relationship is mostly positive. Elena Davison Main article: Andrew and Elena Elena is Andrew’s youngest sister who has the main bionic power of Invisibility. They get along most of the time, and they seem to have a quite positive relationship. He pranks Elena sometimes because he thinks it’s funny to prank anyone, but they still get along and hang out together sometimes. They overall have a good relationship. Caleb Davison Main article: Andrew and Caleb Caleb is Andrew’s younger brother who has the main bionic power of Super Intelligence. They fight like all brothers do, but sometimes more so because they are pretty much polar opposites. Andrew often makes fun of Caleb’s lack of strength and Caleb mocks Andrew’s lack of intelligence. They have a relationship mostly based on arguing. Thomas Davison Thomas is Andrew’s creator and biological father. They don’t really have much in common, but they still look out for each other. Andrew seems to think that Thomas is a bit of a nerd, and they tease each other sometimes. Joan Davison Joan is Andrew’s adoptive mother. They don’t hang out as much as others, and she has made it clear that Andrew is one of her least favorites out of the kids. She has said before that when he talks, she ignores him and nods until he’s done. Friends Landon Landon is Andrew’s best friend. They hang out in many episodes and get along very well. Landon, like Andrew, isn’t very smart, which also leads to them getting along so well. Landon still doesn’t know that Andrew is bionic, but Andrew has almost revealed it many times. Madison Lynch Main article: Andrew and Madison Madison is Andrew’s sister’s friend. They used to hate each other, back when Madison was evil. She is also bionic, and she was created by Thomas’ former friend, Stephen Lynch. They both go to the same school. Madison is closer with Brielle as they are best friends, but Andrew and Madison can still work together. Joshua Lynch Main article: Andrew and Joshua Joshua is Andrew’s brother’s friend. They hated each other most of all when Madison and Joshua were evil. Joshua is also bionic, and he was created by Thomas’ former friend, Stephen Lynch. He goes to the same school as Andrew and his siblings. Joshua and Andrew tease each other the way Andrew and Caleb do. Dave and Ryan Turner Dave and Ryan are Andrew and his family’s friends. They are two of the bionic kids in the training program, and have both been in Andrew’s classes. Dave and Andrew are good friends, but he and Ryan are not that close. According to Caleb, Dave is a mini version of Andrew. Carly Turner Carly is Andrew and his family’s friend. She used to work for her mother, Celia Turner, and was the one who filmed them using their bionics and posted it online, causing them to be exposed. Afterward, she became their friend, and started going to their training program. She isn’t as close with Andrew as she is with Brielle and Elena. Principal Peters Principal Peters is Andrew’s school principal. They don’t have a very close relationship, and often tease each other. Despite this, they still have been seen to look out for each other, and Peters said that Andrew is his somewhat high on his list of favorites in the 5 Davison kids. Romances Janice Janice is the girl who Andrew seemed to have a crush on in Fail About It. He wanted to ask her out, but she seemed way too cool for him, so Brielle and Elena try to help him impress her. However, it doesn’t seem to work out very well in the end. Tara Tara was Andrew’s girlfriend for the end of Season 1, and some of Season 2. They met in Weird and Weirder, when Andrew went on a date with her, but Caleb accidentally used his bionics in front of her! However, they were able to convince her that it was just special effects. She didn’t mind the fact that Andrew was bionic. Trivia * Andrew is the first bionic kid, and is therefore labeled Project A. * His main power is Super Strength. * Andrew’s middle name is Steven. ** However, this is unrelated to Thomas’ friend Stephen’s name. * He appears to be the only kid to have a power to himself (minus Madison and Joshua who have all the powers, and some of the Turners). * Andrew likes to prank people. * His zodiac sign is Capricorn. Category:Main Characters Category:Bionic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Davison Family Category:Bionic Team